


My Wife

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was song titles.</p>
<p>This is a double drabble. I've split it up as shown. For those of you who are Who fans, this song title comes from the seminal album "Who's Next".</p></blockquote>





	My Wife

1.

They rarely went out on official dates. It was just the nature of their lives. But tonight, not only had Angel made sure their calendars were cleared, he had pulled out all the stops.  
The waiters wore white dinner jackets, the décor was understated elegance, jazz played softly in the background. They spoke with the easy familiarity of people of who were attuned to one another, trading stories the other had missed.  
Angel shifted, reaching into his jacket pocket. Even before she saw the velvet ring box, she knew what his question was.  
“No,” she said. “The answer is no.”

2.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. “It’s not what you think.”  
“Isn’t it?” his voice hurt.  
“First of all, you hate social gatherings.  We both decided that kids don’t mesh with our lives.” She picked up the discarded jewelry box, and slid the ring on her finger. It was a duplicate to the one he had gotten her a seeming lifetime ago.  
“I don’t understand. You just said no.”  
She smirked.  “When have I ever turned down a present? Besides, what I said was I didn’t want to get married.  I didn’t say I wasn’t 100% committed to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was song titles.
> 
> This is a double drabble. I've split it up as shown. For those of you who are Who fans, this song title comes from the seminal album "Who's Next".


End file.
